Conventionally, there have been proposed various types of data recording cameras wherein the film exposed to image wise light of an object to be photographed is superimposed with data such as date of photograph taken, order of sequence of photograph taking, exposure parameters, etc. The data are normally imprinted at a portion adjacent to one edge of the exposed area of the photograph with characters or numbers in comparatively bright colors such as yellow, so that in the normal photograph, the data are clear enough to read with respect to a background formed around the data. Such background, namely original background, in this case is established by the part of photograph.
However, in the case where the data recorded are marked in white on a completed photographic print, there is the disadvantage that if the scene photographed is for example a snow landscape or other scene which is very bright such as clear sky, or that if the portion of the photographed scene in which the data recorded area lies is very bright, for example a white shirt or glass which is taken by a flashlight, it is very difficult or impossible to distinguish the items of recorded data from the background.
To overcome such disadvantages as described above, there have been proposed means for defining a data-recording background which is disclosed, for example, In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 746,770 of M. Kuboshima which is assigned to the same assignee as this application. In the application of M. Kubashima, it is disclosed that the data-recording background is formed by a blocking member which partially intercepts an optical path defined between an objective lens for the camera and the film surface so as to form a shaded portion in the film surface. However, according to the application of Kuboshima, the light image of data is projected onto the shaded portion in such a manner as to pass above the blocking member which is arranged in the blocking position for the optical path of the object. Therefore, the blocking member must be separated away from the projecting surface, i.e., the film surface, at a comparatively large distance, or otherwise, the light image of data must be projected at a large incident angle onto the shaded portion.
If the blocking member were separated from the projecting surface at a comparatively large distance, then the shade of the blocking member formed on the film surface will be blurred or indefinite especially at the edge of the shade, while the degree of such blurr will change with respect to the change of the f/stop of the lens aperture. If, on the other hand, the light image of data were projected at a large incident angle onto the shaded portion, then the projected image of the data on the shaded portion will be disadvantageously spoiled to deform the configuration thereof.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a superimposing device in which the shaded portion can be formed clearly and definitely on the film surface for forming clear image of data thereron.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a superimposing device of the above described type which is compact in size and simple in construction, and can be readily incorporated into cameras of various types at low cost.